1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for controlling a supply of system power. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for controlling a supply of system power utilizing power passwords.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional SCSI adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
Some computer systems require a correct entry of a password prior to completing a boot process or prior to permitting full access to the system. However, all of these computer systems must first be powered-on, receiving full system power prior to prompting for entry of a password. Once the computer system is powered-on receiving full system power, the computer system then executes some portion of the initialization, or power-on-self-test (POST) which causes the prompting for an entry of the password.
Although these system are more secure then systems which do not require any password, these systems are still subject to unauthorized access. Once the computer system receives full power and before the password is entered, an unauthorized user may access the system.
One example is gaining control through an option card's BOOT ROM. SCSI cards contain boot ROMs that provide utilities to configure SCSI devices. This utility is available during the execution of POST and before the keyboard is locked with a password.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for controlling power supplied to the system such that a correct entry of a password is required prior to the system receiving full system power.